Poké Kiss
by Super-nanny
Summary: My first Pokémon shipping fic. Touko remembers the time when N took her on the Ferris wheel, where something unexpected happened for both of them. Contains NxTouko/White/whatever you want to call her, aka ferriswheelshipping


**AN: Wow, I haven't written a fanfic in ages! But ever since I played, and beat, Pokemon Black, I got really into the ferriswheelshipping. I have already made an amv about this couple**

**So a fan fic was the next step!**

**Poké Kiss**

"I don't see why we have to do this…" Cheren sighed, hammering another nail into the ground to support his tent.

"Because we're friends, duh!" Bianca quickly replied, standing over one of her childhood friends doing all the hard work, Cheren glared up at her.

"That's not what I was getting at Bianca! I meant, why do we have to do this now? We're in the middle of our journeys."

"THAT is my point! Ever since we left our home town, we've hardly had anytime together, save a few battles and passing bys here and there. It'll be nice to have at least one night where we are all together like we used to. Isn't that right, Touko?" Bianca said, turning her attention to her other friend who was sitting by the fire looking like she was in a trance. "Touko?"

Touko did not even look up or hear the cries of attention from Bianca, her mind was on other things.

'Why…' her thoughts echoed in her mind. 'Why is it like this…N'

-Flashback-

_I had not long been in Nimbasa City, it took me long enough to get here, having cross that desert. Upon arriving, I helped the old day-care guy as he was having trouble with Team Plasma again. I had run into these guys before, so they weren't so difficult to handle, but still, I couldn't help but feel I would see them again some time soon. Also, as a reward for helping him out, I got a brand new bike! Which was cool, this will help me greatly with my Pokemon journey._

_Shortly afterwards, Bianca was also in town, which did not surprise me as growing up, she always liked the Pokemon musicals, and this city just so happened to be the home of them. Unfortunately for her, Bianca's bossy father was there as well, trying once again to take her home. That's when the gym leader for this city stepped in and actually managed to convince her father to let Bianca continue on her journey! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it myself._

_After Bianca and I parted ways once again, I had noticed the gym leader from before going into the amazement park, located not to far way. If that was where the gym was stationed, then that was the next stop on my journey._

_Once I entered the park, I looked around at the sights, taking it all in. All the gates where lit up, there were banners on the street lights, children laughing, clowns entertaining, can huge Pikachu display, man with long green hair…Wait, green hair? I can't be_

_I looked back and there he was, standing right next to Pikachu, looking amazed at it, was N. A man I had meet twice before, speaking out hearing the pokemon's voices and releasing trapped Pokemon from the poke balls. If it wasn't for his choice of clothes, I would almost think he had something to do with Team Plasma._

"Wait, Team Plasma!"_ I suddenly found myself saying out load. I had forget until now that the two I had chased off earlier said they was heading to the park. While I can to this realization, I failed to notice N has not only heard, but heading towards me. _

"…Are you searching for Team Plasma?" _His calm voice broke my thoughts, quickly realising that N was now standing in front of me. _"They ran off to the centre of the park. Come with me." _N grabbed my hand, pulling me off in the direction he stated. Not giving much of a choice, I let myself be lead by him. Once we reached the centre, right where the ferris wheel was, still holding my hand, N scanned the area. _"…Not here," _he said, before the wheel circling above us caught his eye with a slight grin appearing across his face. I hardly knew this man, but even I could tell that meant an idea and formed in his mind_. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and look for them there!"

"W-what?" _I stuttered with a lightly blushing._

_Unsure if N took any noticed it, he explained, _"I love Ferris Wheels, you know. Their circular motion…the dynamics…a beautiful combination of formulas…" _Again, not giving me a much of a choice, he pulled at my hand, making us both board the same ferris wheel car, which shortly afterwards, lifted us both all in the air slowly._

_In the car, N was sitting beside me, looking quite excited, almost child like. How old we he anyway? He doesn't look that much older than me. I wanted to say something to break the silent tension but no matter what, nothing came to mind. N just seemed happy looking out his side of the car, so I thought I might as well look out mine._

_Going even higher off the ground, there was a good view of the ground and of far of places, one in particular, across the ocean, I stood up, with my hands up against the window, trying get a better view so could be sure if what I was seeing was true._

"Hey, I can see my house from here!" _I laughed, almost forgetting N was there with me until he suddenly appeared me right behind me._

"Oh really, let me see!" _N's head appeared over my shoulder, his face not far from mine and his hand overlapping mine up against the car window._

_This was WAY too close N! I would of pushed you away if I wasn't trying not to blush like crazy at that point, not that you noticed. _"Err…it's, it's just beyond the bridge, a few towns in," _I shuttered, trying to give him the best answer. I only had to turn my head a little bit to see your's up close beside mine, scanning the area I had just pointed out to you._

_Only just meeting him a few times, I knew very little about this guy, even if this was a kind of date, WHICH IT'S NOT! I should at least take this chance to get to know him. I clear my thought _"So, N…where do you come from? Can you see your house from here?"

_Silence fell._

_This happy look on N's face disappeared into seriousness again, backing away from me a little. Did I say the wrong thing? Turning around to face him, I feel I should say something. _"N?""Before we get into that, there is something I want to say to you," _he cut me off, take a step towards me, getting too close again, which made the blushes return. _

"What is it?"

"Your Pokemon, they really like you, I can hear them. I am still trying to figure out why that is, but because of that, I think I am finding myself liking you too" _he explained, then added, rather childishly_, "For a human of course."_I blinked a few times, trying to take it in, _"Oh…well, I-" _What was I meant to say? This was only the third time I meet him and now he is telling me this. Surely he must of meant as a friend and besides the difference in views we have, N is not a bad guy, so I couldn't really say I disliked him. _"I like you too, N."

_N smiled at my answer, _"I've never said that too another human before, you should felt honoured," _He moved even closer to me, bending down so his face was level with mine. If this was any other human, in this position, they would have gone straight in for a kiss, to be honest, I nearly did, but not N…he merely closed his eyes and touched the tip of my nose with his, shaking his head a little from side to side, it was almost…Pokemon like._

_This was not normal, I'm beginning to wonder if he did mean just as friends after all. I could have backed away or pushed him off at anytime, but I guess part of me thought it was kind of sweet and naive of him as I just him continue while I stood there, smiling nervously._

_Just then, the ferris wheel car shook as the whole ride came to a sudden halt. The speaker in the car apologised, staying about the brakes or something, but I wasn't paying attention. Mainly because was the car suddenly moved like that, it must of made N lose his footing a little, because whatever little space that was left in between his mouth and mine had gone, with our lips locked together. His green eyes shot open as soon as it happened, letting me see the true extent of his innocence in them up close. I don't even he expected his to happen. I did, although, but quite like this._

_I lost count of how long we both stayed like this, I guess we was both too paralyzed in fear and confusion about what was happening to brake loose just yet. I know I was, but by the look of N, it was quite clear he felt the same._

_Eventually the ride started moving again, giving us a chance to finally brake free. I stepped back, as much as I could, with what like space I had left on my side, my hand shooting up to cover my mouth, blushing like mad. Meanwhile, N still stood in the same position, his eyes now fixed on me and, I can't tell right away, but there may have been a slight blush on his face as well, whether he knew it or not._

"I'm sorry!" _I quickly bowed my head, I knew it wasn't my fault, but I just had to say something._

_N knew it to. _"For what, silly? I'm the one who tripped," _he smiled at me sweetly again. _"So that's what you humans do….seems fun! We should do that again sometime!"

_He did not just say that, what does N think this is, a game? I could feel my blush grow even more, so I pulled my cap down over my eyes as best as I could to hide it as N went back over to his side of the car, looking out the window, then turning back to me._

"But first…I must tell you," _Oh boy, what now… _"I am the king of Team Plasma."

-End flashback-

Touko brought her fingers to her lips, where N had once touched them his and sighed. "I should have known, N…"

"N? Who's N?" A female voice suddenly snapped broke her thoughts, Touko looks up to see her dear friend Bianca leaning over her. "Is he your new boooooooyfriend~" Bianca teased.

Touko's face turned red. "SHUT UP!" she yelled, standing up and quickly and running straight into her tent she put up earlier.

Cheren , who had finished his tent and had started on Bianca's, looked over his shoulder, confused. "What was that about?"

Bianca, for once, was quiet, looking at Touko's, now closed tent, in deep thought. "Ah, I get it!"

"Get what?"

"Our Touko is in love~"

"NO I'M NOT!" Touko's voice shouted from inside her tent.

Bianca just laughed while Cheren shook his head, "What a bother…"

**END**


End file.
